Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-r+2-9r}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${r}$ terms together: $ {-r - 9r} + 2$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-10r} + 2$ The simplified expression is $-10r + 2$